


Поцелуй по желанию

by Rustor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: Куроо закатывает глаза в ответ на пожелание удачи и запускает руку в шапку с бумажками. Он сам не боится, что ему выпадет что-то такое, что он не сможет сделать, в конце концов, ему всегда говорили, что стыд у него отсутствует как явление, и иногда он даже с этим согласен.





	Поцелуй по желанию

Куроо закатывает глаза в ответ на пожелание удачи и запускает руку в шапку с бумажками. Роется среди белых полосок, на которых написаны разные глупости: от «прокукарекать на столе» до спеть песню, и нет, Кенма ужасно поёт, просто боль для ушей. Он сам не боится, что ему выпадет что-то такое, что он не сможет сделать, в конце концов, ему всегда говорили, что стыд у него отсутствует как явление, и иногда он даже с этим согласен.

Поэтому Куроо не глядя вытаскивает бумажку и зачитывает её вслух:

– Поцеловать первого, кто войдёт в комнату.

Становится тихо. Куроо ещё раз пробегает глазами по тексту и давит порыв смять белую полоску к чертям. Потому что, мать его, это нечестно, потому что единственный, кто сейчас отсутствует в комнате, это Савамура, и… Вселенная точно его ненавидит. 

Он сидит и скалится в ответ на смешки окружающих, старается не выдать свою нервозность. Лишь Кенма обеспокоено щурит глаза, но молчит, и Куроо готов вознести хвалу ему за это.

Кенма знает. Остальные – нет. 

Веселье продолжается своим чередом, Бокуто, запинаясь и постоянно сверяясь с планшетом, читает оду любви Цукишиме, который сидит, закрыв лицо руками. Куроо ему бы даже посочувствовал, но всё, что он сейчас может, это не кружить нервно по комнате.

Он не хочет, чтобы Савамура заходил в комнату. Пусть разговаривает со своей мамой, девушкой, или кем ещё был тот женский голос, что он услышал в трубке, только бы не появлялся как можно дольше, и Куроо успеет взять себя в руки. Тогда выйдет шутливо чмокнуть в щёку, выслушать довольное улюлюканье окружающих и вернуться на своё место. 

Он хочет, чтобы Савамура зашёл в комнату. Одна мысль об этом отдаётся в пальцах покалыванием, а губы горят. 

– Эй, Куроо, снова твоя очередь! – пихает его в бок Ямамото, и Куроо выныривает из своих мыслей. Он и не заметил, как прошёл круг, и снова его очередь тянуть бумажку.

– Может, лучше дождёмся Савамуру, чтобы Куроо выполнил предыдущее задание? – подаёт голос Сугавара, и нет, у него всё-таки слишком странная улыбка, чтобы это было нормально. Он точно что-то подозревает, вот только что?

Куроо хочет отшутиться, но прежде чем у него находятся слова, его спасает Бокуто, от которого вот уж точно не дождёшься сочувствия и понимания. Хотя иногда случайно случается, иначе и не скажешь.

– Да пусть он просто выйдет и найдёт Савамуру, а мы пока продолжим. Чего зря время терять.

Куроо смотрит на Бокуто и подавляет порыв его обнять. Ну почему в этой пустой совиной голове иногда появляются такие здравые идеи? Потому что меньше всего хочет целовать Савамуру прилюдно. Это, чёрт побери, слишком личное, чтобы он был готов этим делиться.

Должны же у него, в конце концов, остаться хоть какие-то приятные воспоминания об этом вечере.

Куроо торопливо выходит из комнаты, пока не прозвучало ни единого голоса против этой идеи. Дом Акааши, где они зависали, большой и старый, настоящая архитектурная ценность, обладал одним неизмеримым плюсом: в нём можно было без проблем затеряться, если вдруг Савамура впишет ему в челюсть, не разобравшись. Или если нервно посмеётся. Или…

Да мать его, Куроо чувствует себя грёбанной влюблённой школьницей, и ему не нравится это состояние. Вообще влюблённость – отвратительное и выматывающее чувство. Он бы никому его не пожелал.

Савамура стоит на кухне и крутит в руках свой телефон. Куроо замирает на пороге и невольно скользит взглядом по его плечам, скатывается по спине вниз и оглаживает узкие бёдра. Ничего особенного, если подумать, таких, как Савамура, полно, но почему же в голове сразу становится пусто, и хочется шутить, подкалывать, добиваться внимания всеми, какими можно, способами?

Ему кажется, что он подошёл бесшумно, но Савамура всё равно оборачивается и улыбается как-то растеряно, словно только сейчас осознав, где он. Куроо старательно давит вспыхнувшую ревность, ведь это же могла быть мама, не девушка, правда ведь? И, чтобы заставить забыть его телефонный разговор, сразу же выбивает из колеи.

– Савамура, смирись, но я должен тебя поцеловать.

Куроо показывает бумажку, которая так и осталась у него в руке, и Савамура поворачивается к нему всем телом, вздёргивает подбородок, будто бросая вызов:

– Ну так вперёд.

У Куроо перехватывает дыхание от того, насколько сейчас Савамура яркий, провоцирующий, и видит Будда, он просто не может устоять перед ним. Если Савамура так просит, то кто он такой, чтобы ему отказать?

Куроо медленно подходит, наблюдая за тем, как разом напрягается Савамура, как сжимаются его ладони вокруг забытого, Куроо уверен, телефона, и от этого тормоза разом перестают работать. Нельзя просто взять и чмокнуть в щёку, тем более сейчас, наедине, когда их никто не может побеспокоить, а Савамура стоит около стола, не в силах убежать.

Сейчас даже возможный кулак в челюсть, если он переборщит, не беспокоит.

Куроо зажимает всем телом, притирается так близко, как может, нависает сверху, бесстыдно пользуясь своим ростом. Он упирается руками в столешницу, впивается в деревяшку так, что рукам больно, но это всё равно не может прогнать ни муть перед глазами, ни вернуть дыхание в норму. Сердце колотится от одного предвкушения, от мысли, что вот сейчас у него есть полное право хоть раз, но поцеловать Савамуру, и Куроо это сделает.

– Долго будем стоять? – сдержанно роняет Савамура, и Куроо практически падает на него, выбитый из хрупкого равновесия.

Губы Савамуры, твёрдые и горячие, не торопятся раскрываться, и Куроо облизывает их, прикусывает нижнюю, плавится от ощущения будто вытесанного из камня тела. Сплошные мышцы, скрытые тонким хлопком, Куроо еле сдерживается, чтобы не потереться всем телом, прочувствовать каждой жилой, всеми открытыми участками кожи чужой жар. Он теряется в этом ощущении, в своих мыслях, что даже не сразу понимает, что Савамура начинает отвечать.

Укус в ответ болезненный, провоцирующий, Савамура не сдерживается, как он сам, сразу рвётся в бой, и Куроо не может сдержать восторженный стон, потому что это, мать его, лучше, чем он когда-либо представлял себе в мыслях. Они сплетаются языками, борются за лидерство, и Куроо всё сильнее наваливается на Савамуру, потому что грёбанные ноги отказываются держать.

Воздух заканчивается до обидного быстро – или он просто разучился дышать? – И Куроо просто утыкается лбом в Савамуру, боясь взглянуть ему в глаза. Руки мелко дрожат, член стоит так, что больно, а в голове восхитительно пусто. 

Савамура дышит так же судорожно, как и он, и Куроо чувствует неуместную гордость от того, что сумел довести его до такого. Хотя ещё кто кого, если так подумать. Это Куроо тут влюблён до розовых фей перед глазами, и готов кончить от одного поцелуя, Савамура таким не страдает.

– Знаешь…

– Если твоя девушка вдруг тебя заревнует, я не виноват, – перебивает его Куроо и вздрагивает, когда Савамура немного откидывается, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.

– Но у меня нет девушки, – удивлённо говорит он, и Куроо хмурится, не понимая. Ведь он не мог же перепутать, та девчонка, как же её, тоже из Мияги, вечно рядом с Савамурой, буквально хвостом крутится. И они что, не встречаются?

Последний вопрос Куроо повторяет вслух, и Савамура неожиданно мягко смеётся, будто разом понимая, о чём речь, и качает головой:

– Мы просто друзья. 

Куроо прикрывает глаза и считает до десяти, потому что ему хочется снова поцеловать Савамуру, они же стоят вплотную, и он должен чувствовать его стояк, так какого хрена его не отталкивают? И девушки, которая заставляла сгорать от ревности, оказывается, нет.

– Знаешь, а ведь это задание я написал, – помолчав, говорит Савамура и скользит ладонями по спине. Куроо давится вдохом, распахивая глаза. По загривку пробегает дрожь, а колени вновь начинают слабеть, но ведь не может же быть, что бы тот сделал это специально?

– Ты что, хотел?..

– Да? – вопросительно улыбается Савамура, и Куроо понимает, что это – не вопрос. Это, мать его, ответ на все вопросы, которые он только может задать, и где же был тот поворот, который вывел его на эту дорожку? Он чуть не продолбал свой счастливый билет, но сейчас важнее то, что Савамура правда рядом и согласен.

– Ты псих, – выдыхает Куроо. – А если бы это был Танака или Лев, чтобы ты делал?

– Попробовал бы что-нибудь ещё.

Куроо заливисто смеётся и обмякает, снова ловит чужие, ставшие такими податливыми губы, и чувствует себя охрененно счастливым. 

Куроо любит чёртову вселенную, а она любит его. Потому что нельзя не любить то, что дало ему возможность безвозмездно целовать Савамуру, выбив им тот единственный правильный шанс, который они ждали.


End file.
